Love me like that
by Rydelly
Summary: Monica and Richard get kinky but when he gets an emergency call to the office who is going to help her out of her little predicament? I hope its obvious.. I suck at summaries.


_**AN**_ _: So Hi! I'm Rydelly! Long time stalker of Friends fanfic writers, first time writer. I've done fanfic before for other shows but surprisingly despite watching friends since I was a kid, I've never actually given writing it a go. So without further ado: here's some X Rated Mondler (It will be by the end)._

 _Thanks Beth for encouraging me to actually post something xo_

* * *

Monica knew this was a bad idea, she was setting herself up for all kinds of heartbreak but she was lonely and he was there and she missed him. Oh how she missed him. Monica knew they wanted different things and they weren't compatible as a couple but damn were they compatible in the bedroom.

This bad idea was exactly how Monica had found herself laying on her bed beside him, she was wearing insanely expensive, indecently slutty lingerie and here he was suggesting they 'spice it up'.

To make a bad idea even worse... She found herself agreeing.

Anyone who knew Monica knew she was a total control freak. She had a whole list of neurotic issues but the control thing stemmed back from her childhood. Monica had no control growing up, second best to her big brother no matter how hard she tried, morbidly obese and unable to control her need to comfort eat Monica was miserable. It's only when her now friend Chandler, who at the time had been her big brothers college roommate, totally fat shamed her one thanksgiving, that she had decided to start reevaluating her life. Monica lost a lot of weight, she was a whole new person, she strictly controlled every aspect of her life to keep her newfound figure. Somewhere along the way she developed the compulsive need to control everything around her and now she just couldn't stop. It wasn't a problem, Monica's friends had accepted that's just who she was, it was good to have order in life, but one thing she could not do was relinquish control. Nope.

This is why Monica knew this bad idea just got a whole lot worse. What Richard was proposing in the name or 'spicing things up' involved relinquishing control in a way Monica never had.

'A little bondage'. It seemed like such an innocent little thing put that way. But Monica had agreed without putting a whole lot of thought into how much of a big deal this actually was. Sure she trusted Richard, but to let him do this? She must have gone momentarily crazy.

This momentarily lapse of rational thought is how Monica found herself laying not just on her bed wearing insanely expensive, exceptionally slutty lingerie, oh no, this is how Monica found herself in said lingerie laying spread eagle _tied_ to her bed. Oh but she had to admit. It was most certainly kinky. Monica was astounded to discover that relenting control in the bedroom was something she was actually enjoying.

Monica laid squirming and straining against her bonds as he teased her relentlessly, he was sucking and biting and putting his tongue in all kinds of places. Monica was in heaven. Richard's weight lifted off her torso as he rose to collect a condom from her bathroom. As he left the room she experimentally tugged at her wrist restraints. Safe to say there was no getting out of those without some help. Richard returned and simultaneously his beeper went off on the nightstand. He looked at her apologetically and grabbed it and returned to the living room. A moment later he returned looking even more disheartened.

"I'm sorry sweetie it's an emergency. It should only take me ten minutes to fix, how about you wait right there and we'll continue where we left off when I get back"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Richard.." But Monica's heart wasn't in her words.

He walked over and kissed her passionately. That's all it took to convince her and before she had even registered it he had left. Oh shit.

Ten minutes had turned to twenty and twenty had quickly become a half hour and Monica was both pissed and panicking. This is why Monica had to have control. So stuff like this just wouldn't happen. Anytime soon her roommate and her friends would start turning up at her apartment and she would just have to lie here hoping Richard would hurry the hell up and come save her.

Chandler walked into the coffeehouse. It was immediately apparent none of his friends were there so grabbing a drink to go he headed upstairs to their apartments. He stuck his head first in his own apartment to check no one was there then walked across the hall into his friend Monica's apartment. Monica was subletting her grandmothers apartment and the place was huge, Monica was also a little neurotic and was constantly obsessed with playing hostess so she happily always fed her five friends and let them use her apartment for hanging out in. It was pretty normal for them to all arrive home from work and to immediately show up at her place to relax for the evening.

As he entered it became apparent something was a little off. Monica wasn't there. She was always pottering about cleaning or cooking so for her to not appear was very unusual.

Monica heard the door. Thank god. She prepared herself to start yelling. Where the hell had he even been. He promised he would be ten minutes. He had taken almost an hour. She was angry and horny and completely helplessly tied to her bed. She heard her name called from the living room. Fuck. It wasn't even Richard. It was Chandler, her best friend who lived across the hall. Praying he wouldn't walk in she held her breath. But wait, if he came in, sure it would be embarrassing but at least he could release her from her predicament. Tired of being stuck on her bed she called his name requesting he come in without really thinking it through.

Chandler didn't know what he was expecting to walk in on but it sure wasn't this. His best friend Monica was laying stretched out on her bed well and truly stuck. She was tied to her bedposts and unable to escape. She first begged him not to run or tell then explained her predicament and asked him to help her. He couldn't help it though, he was really turned on right now. Monica was wearing lacy red lingerie and it was see through in _places_ and it was doing things to him he knew would not lead to this ending well. Before he knew what he was doing he was telling her how smoking hot she looked right now. Before he could even think about the repercussions of this he was locking her bedroom door then climbing on the bed straddling her. And before chandler could even attempt to stop himself he was picking up where Richard had left off...

Monica had gone insane. First she agreed to this. Then she let Richard leave. Then she got Chandler to come and free her but now she was letting Chandler give her a different kind of release than her original intention. It was the way he looked at her at that moment. Or maybe it was the way he became so visibly horny it made her even more turned on than she thinks she ever had been. Maybe it was the words coming from his mouth about how she looked stunning all trussed up like that. Or maybe it was just a little crush always hiding there in the background that she had harboured since she was seventeen. Monica had no idea what it really was but at this moment all she wanted was Chandler to take her. Now. All thoughts of Richard had well and truly vanished from her brain.

Chandler knew this was probably a bad idea. He knew he was crossing a line here. You don't sleep with your friends. It sets you up for all kinds of awkward. Maybe it was the sexy lingerie. Or maybe it was that desperate look on her face. Maybe it was how damn sexy she sounded begging for his help. Or maybe it was that he had always had a special place in his heart for his best friend.

Whatever it was chandler knew there was no turning back now. Their friendship was effectively ruined. But maybe something new was beginning. Now that sounded pretty damn good.

* * *

 _I feel I should explain myself for this one: I watched 50 Shades of Grey then went home and watched Friends and this just happened lol!_

 _Let me know if you love it or hate it? xo Rydelly_


End file.
